Get In The Car
by We'reNotGonnaPayRent
Summary: In which Dean is matched with Castiel on a dating website and realizes (with Sam's help) that it might not be such a bad thing. (A one-shot based off of a tumblr post about the same topic; Destiel obviously)


Dean stumbled into the living room, phone in hand. He opened up his dating app to see if anyone nearby would want to go out for a little hang and bang. He groaned when he found no one online. He was so bored, he needed to get away from Sam for a night. That's all he asked for. He almost started praying for someone to be online when he heard the familiar ping of the site's alarm when a potential someone logs in. He smiled, thank God. He didn't bother to look at a name or picture, just the compatibility percentage: 99%

Holy shit.

No one had even gotten scored that high before. Dean made sure of it by making his account extremely specific. The highest he'd ever seen was a sorry 86%. He decided if someone scored that high, he needs to at least learn their name.

He clicked on the profile and read the name: Castiel

He furrowed his eyebrows. Castiel? As in the angel Castiel? Surely this was some sort of misunderstanding. There was no way in heaven, earth, hell or purgatory that Cas had joined a dating site.

He investigated further, trying to find a picture. He found one of a hand poking at a flower with a bee on it. It screamed Castiel. He took a deep breath. What was he supposed to do?

He raced to Sam's room and without thinking shouted, "Sam, you have to see this!"

Sam looked up from his laptop, "What is it Dean?"

"Cas is on a dating site!"

Sam's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, look!" He tossed the phone to Sam.

Sam looked over the profile, clicking on the different things, as if he was trying to verify the information he had just heard. He laughed, "Oh my God this is so Cas! I mean, the bee picture, the birthday - January 1st 1919," he looked up at Dean, "Literally the farthest back date there is on this site," He continued to scroll until his eyes got even wider, "It says here you two are a 99% match!"

Dean groaned internally, having forgotten that tiny detail, "Right,"

"Cas.. Our Cas," Sam shook his head, "And you!"

"It's just a website its not like it means anything,"

Sam chuckled, "It couldn't have been more right though! I mean you two already know each other! You've literally been to hell and back with him. And I don't know about you, but I can see the chemistry. You should give it a shot,"

"I don't know Sam,"

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know, Sam! I'm not going to-" he was cut off by his phone ringing, "It's Cas," he picked it up, "Hello,"

 _"Hello, Dean. I think I've found a vengeful spirit or two in Topeka. Can you and Sam come by and help me get it taken care of?"_ the angel asked.

Dean put a hand out to a laughing Sam, "Sure, we'll be right there," he said as he hung up the phone.

"What did he have to say?" Sam asked, "Anything about the match?"

"No, get in the car, we're going to Topeka," he glared.

* * *

They arrived at a little diner in Topeka rather quickly. They met with Cas in a booth toward the back, "What do we got Cas?" Dean asked.

"A woman had an affair which lead to her husband killing himself. A few months later her boyfriend, the man she had an affair with, died. The woman claimed to have seen her husband right before it happened."

"Sounds like a crazy woman kills her boyfriend situation," Dean shook his head, finding it hard to go about talking to Cas normally.

"I thought that as well, until I saw the security footage," Cas pulls a video up on his phone. Sure enough the two were together, but then the women steps away from the man and the man starts to die. There was no way the woman could have pulled that off.

Sam nodded, "Looks like our kind of job. Let's go,"

* * *

The hunt is taken care of quickly. The woman was almost killed by her dead husband, but the three of them managed to save her.

Afterwards the three were walking toward the Impala. Sam elbowed Dean and glanced at Cas. Dean glared back at Sam, but complies, "Cas, I need to talk to you about something?" He hated how he sounded so unsure.

Cas and Dean quit walking while Sam waited by the car, "What is it Dean?"

"You're on a dating site," he managed to choke out.

"Yes," Cas nodded.

Dean sighed, "I'm just going to rip it off like a Band-Aid. I'm on that dating site, and we're a match." Dean closed his eyes preparing for what was to come.

Cas smiled that stupid little smile of his, "I know,"

Dean opened his eyes, "You know?"

"Yes,"

Dean put his arms out, "Why did you never say anything?"

Cas shrugged, "I didn't know what to do so I left it up to you,"

Dean looked down, "So, uh... Now what?"

"It's your decision,"

Dean didn't know what to do. He had never truly thought of the situation before. There had always been brief moments of maybe, but he'd never thought they'd actually end up a possibility. Finally he decided, if he were to fall in love, he might as well fall in love with someone who would stick around, "We can give it a try?"

Cas smiled, "We can give it a try."

Dean smiled back at him, "Alright,"

"Alright,"

"Okay, if this is going to work, you repeating everything I say is going to have to stop," Dean pointed at Cas.

"Deal," then Cas started to stare of into space for a few seconds. He furrowed his eyebrows, "I have to go. The angels need me,"

Dean nodded, "Alright," Right before Cas left he added, "Be careful,"

"You too,"

And then he was gone.

Dean walked to the Impala and moved to get into the drivers seat.

Sam looked at him expectantly, "So?" He asked shaking his head.

"So we're going to give it a try," Dean said quietly.

Sam grinned like a kid in a candy store, "Oh my God, this is great!"

"Get in the car,"

Sam didn't get in the car, "No really Dean. I've seen this coming for a while now,"

"Get in the car, Sam,"

This time Sam obeyed, he sighed, "Finally," he whispered as he buckled his seatbelt.

They started to drive back to the bunker. They sat in a comfortable silence, the only sounds being the classic rock tape playing softly from the Impala's speakers. It was then that Dean let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Him and Castiel. Huh, who would have thought.

* * *

 **This is a little one-shot inspired by a tumblr post. I read it and I had to write about it, so the idea is not mine. I can't remember who posted it, but whoever you are, thanks for the inspiration. I know the characters are really badly written, and that I basically avoided writing the hunt and that the hunt was very unoriginal, but I mean, its a drabble so whatever, HaHa.**

 **Thanks for reading though! I love you guys! -XOXO**


End file.
